


Side-scene to Remembering Monsters

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angels, Demons, Gen, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Side-scene to Remembering Monsters

Akinari chewed the end of his pen, deep in thought. He liked world history but found it difficult to memorise all the dates. Wars; kings and queens; politicians; inventions; art. So much history, he thought. Hundreds and hundreds of years. There had to be some way of seeing the grand scheme of things, rather than approaching it as separate and distinct lists of numbers. The doorbell rang, long and loud. He carefully marked his place in the book and got up.

Chojiro was lounging by the front door.

“Hi,” he said, coming in without waiting to be asked.

“Hi,” Akinari said. “I’m really busy.”

“OK,” Chojiro said. “And I’m really bored. Guess who wins?”

Akinari smiled against his will.

“I have homework. _Lots_ of homework.”

“Your parents are out, yeah? And you’re still working? You need help. Entertain me.”

Akinari gave in. It always seemed like the easiest thing to do. It wasn’t till he pushed open his bedroom door that he realised the terrible danger he was in. He tried to surreptitiously push the box back under his bed, but it just attracted Chojiro’s attention faster.

“What’s that?” he asked, smiling at the look on Akinari’s face. “What are you trying to hide?”

“It’s nothing,” Akinari said quickly, “just some junk from when I was a kid.”

“Yeah? You’re such a crap liar,” Chojiro said, laughing.

He pushed Akinari aside, knelt and pulled the box out fully. Akinari winced as he opened it and looked in, an expression of blank amazement on his face.

“Well. This is rather different than I was expecting. It’s not at all like the stuff I hide from _my_ mother, I have to say.”

Akinari could feel the blush starting at his toes. Maybe if he tried really hard, he could faint. Chojiro held up a fistful of pink-and-white.

“ _Hello Kitty_? You are such a freak. And this receipt is from yesterday afternoon – is that why you ran off so quickly after school?”

“It’s a new design,” Akinari said miserably.

Chojiro rummaged in the box some more, muttering to himself.

“ _Hello Kitty_ exercise books; _Hello Kitty_ erasers; _Hello Kitty_ comics; _Hello Kitty_ pencils and pens; _Hello Kitty_ showercap – for fuck’s sake; _Hello Kitty_ hairslides; _Hello Kitty_ hair bobbles and a ton of _Hello Kitty_ writing paper.”

He looked up maliciously.

“ _Girls_ collect this crap, Akinari, and I hate to tell you this but despite appearances you’re not actually a girl.”

“Boys collect it too,” Akinari said, still blushing.

“Not past the age of six, they don’t. You are the only teenage guy in the whole world to collect this girly crap.”

He jumped up grinning, and tied Akinari’s hair back into a little ponytail with the hair bobbles. He added a couple of the slides and admired his handiwork. Akinari pushed up his glasses and glared at him as sternly as he could, given the circumstances.

“Like what you see, Choji-chan?”

“Don’t you ‘Choji-chan’ me, you freak. Where’s your camera?”

Akinari wrestled it out of his hands more easily than he’d thought he’d be able to. Chojiro was laughing so much he could barely stand. When he managed to catch his breath he pulled Akinari to him, still sniggering.

“If you ever start buying _Hello Kitty_ panties, Hanabusa, we’re breaking up.”

Akinari just smiled and kissed him, secure in the knowledge that _that_ box was safely in the attic.


End file.
